Banana Pancakes
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: This story is a Thuna about Theodore and Luna going about their day, doing their daily work as a high class Transfigurer and an aspiring artist, but when Theo decides to take a break and boredom ensues, well, it gets interesting and a lot fluffy


Hello :) I'm so excited that I'm knocking this challenge out, that's a one-shot and two drabbles today! I wrote this for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge by Cheeky Slytherin Lass

* * *

Luna and I were working in quiet companionship each doing their own thing. The kitchen is bright, and effused with every quality of spring, the smell of honeysuckle and the rays of sunshine. The window was cracked just enough and I could feel the breeze go through my mussed up hair. I keep running my fingers through it so many times that my hairdo is starting to portray a perfectly coiffed quiff, when it only started out as a side fringe. I hear Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes playing from the living room stereo, knowing it was her favorite song.

I decide to take a break, this live parrot isn't going to transfigure itself into a refrigerator anytime soon. Mischievously I point my wand over at Luna and think to myself a silent spell and I can feel the smile curl up at one end of my mouth, and I sit back to watch the show. Just wait for the next time she reaches for her green paint.

The squeal and surprise tells me the slime was found, and my body rattles with laughter. Next thing I know I feel a wet splat on my shoulder.

"Hey!"

The slime turns back to paint and it is now dripping off my bare skin. "Well it's what you get for doing that! I was just working on this impressionist piece for the show tomorrow, but it has slime, just there." She points to the smallest speck where her brush had just touched the canvas a moment ago.

Rising to take a look,"Oh that's not so bad! I couldn't even see it! It's fine, Lu." I use the affectionate name for when I think I know that she is getting too anxious or depressed. Sometimes Luna can get really worried over small details and such, a hidden personality trait she never showed when we were at school. She can cover her feelings up nicely by pretending to play the innocent and misty character, but her real emotion comes out in her paintings and now, she was using vibrant yellows and blue hues.

Just to make sure though I am going to take immediate action, scooping some purple paint and flinging it fast at Luna, I rush to take cover but I'm out in the wide open.

"Hey! That was my hair!" Even though she fronted anger I could hear the underlying amusement. "Look, it's in my ear too! Jerk ..."

Theo questions with an air of impatience, "How could you manage to get paint in your ear and on your nose? You are very sensually impaired at the moment."

"I do not have paint on my nose, silly goose ... and I can touch, see and taste just fine, even if I do taste acrylic."

I jump and take the opportunity to make her look like Rudolph with a cold, "You must be just visually impaired then to have not seen that one coming!"

"Oh, Theo it's on like a nargle in a dergible plum garden!" jumping off her stool and making her attack she takes her can of yellow and wipes a mark on his forehead. "It's the circle of life."

I cock my head to the side because my Lu is confusing me, probably a distraction tactic, she knows I am unaware of that reference, but that's not important right now, "Come get me lunatic!" I backed off and hide on the couch, using the pillow like a shield. My only defense against a silly and vengeful wife of the loose.

She was beautiful, even with paint all over, and now her chasing me with that fluffy owl look, made it so cute I could hardly bear it.

Closing the distance between us, I take a glob of blue and smoosh some on her arm. "Theodore! If you do not stop wasting my product-"

I pull her onto the couch with me, and wrap my arms around her, not permitting her to finish the threat.

"Your beautiful, in my arms, colorful, and ignited, not that dull wonder you were before we met, when you were clueless," the softness of her skin let me trail the tips of my fingers just barely touching down her arm. "Now, I can give you chills and make you vulnerable; to show me every true emotion. You are true with your words, to everyone, but to me you show only this," I lower my voice so I'm sexy for Luna. I switch to the other arm, and caress her pale skin. I like her complexion, because when she flushes it's proof of her excitement. I lean in and give her a kiss, a pushing and pulling, soul sucking kind of kiss. I made our position more comfortable so Luna was on her back and me above her.

My hand slowly inching down pinching skin along the way, but finally I find her breasts and gently traced around them, then circle the nipple and lastly give a small tweak, which elicites a staccato moan from Luna. "Theo, that's lovely!"

She begins to rut against me and I know she is getting impatient. I study my girl, looking at the colors I made on her breasts; beautiful. She is my work of art.

I turn so that Luna could give me a chance and she flips on top of me. It doesn't take much to turn me on, so that's why I always take care of her first. "Luna, I need-"

She silences me with her kiss, hers a more playful pecking and then she walks away. "Lunaa please." She just gave me a look of pure innocence, she does that so well. Slowly she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off and throws it at me, which I discard on the cream carpet. She bends over triangle style, hands on the floor with her ass towards me, and then she removes her deep purple leggings off, and in just her panties she comes to me and sits right over my torso. "Luna, wow."

I was fully hard and ready to go, so I pull my pants and boxers off, while Luna pulls my shirt off, revealing a not so buff body, but more lean muscle. Inconveniently I didn't bring any lube into the kitchen with us, and going to fetch some would be a mood killer so I hold Luna's thighs and open them, licking my lips. She understood and her face slowly flushes, which makes me smile at her encouraging her forward. This was still on the kinky side for Lu, and she gasps when I scoot her over to my face, and I use my knees bent to support her back up.

I attentively stick my tongue out to just touch her area, tap it really. Luna's eyes screw shut and the rise and fall of her chest tells me she is loving it. I lick some more, and keep the rhythm going until I can feel that we are both are both within reach of orgasm. "Theo I-"

I stop the ministrations, and switch the positions so she was under me again. Her hair brushing me as she leans in to touch her lips to mine. I line myself up, and make sure that she was wet enough for me not to hurt her going in slow, and then all the way to the hilt. "Theo, go fast p-please, I, want it." Steady and slow I'm going until we get to a generally upbeat rhythm. "Luna, I-I'm going to ..."

Luna pops her eyes open watching me completely wrack with my pleasure.

Just a few more sloppy thrusts to push her off the precipice, and she was flying. I love this part, the complete and utter vulnerability that my Luna shows, the honesty of how much of an effect I have on her painted on her furrowing brow and open mouth. The moan that escapes is her expression to the art of our sex.

Instead of spooning because I hate having a mouthful of hair, we lay stomach to stomach her on top of me with her head under my chin. It was Luna's idea and I love it. "I love you, Luna Nott."

She sleepily reply back muttering, "I love you babe, as always."

The pair decide to sleep in the rest of the day, only to wake up hours later to take a shower together and clean the paint off each other.


End file.
